When It Rains
by iamselena
Summary: A Megumi/Yahiro fic. A plotless fic. Megumi sang her heart out. She didn't knew that he was listening to her sing.


**AN:** I rarely find newly-released animes good. But I find this show really good and not boring at all. I'm still thinking for a good Hikari/Kei fic and an Akira/Tadashi fic, but so far, I've only come up with a plot for a Megumi/Yahiro fic. Hope you guys like it!

Special A or S.A. is not in my possession. I don't own any of the characters.

-

-

-

_**When It Rains**_

-

-

-

Megumi sighed as the first drop of rain turned into a full blown downpour. She wasn't even wearing a raincoat, nor did she bring her umbrella with her, she mused. Her hair was plastered against her head as she walked through the park, her dress turning into a dark blue color.

She was supposed to practice her song after the people deserted her favorite spot in the local park. But to her dismay, rain started pouring even before she reached her destination. Megumi heaved a sigh as she stopped at the spot when she last sang to Yahiro on their first date.

Despite taunting her and criticizing everything she did that day, Megumi had fun. Especially when she sang to him. Maybe he didn't notice that he smiled at her when she was singing, and the thought warmed her through and through.

It was a waste of time coming here. Megumi leaned against the rails and tilted her head to the right. Why not? She glanced ruefully at her soaked dress. She was drenched down to her shoes; it wouldn't matter if she stayed and sang one song, right?

She looked around her, then she closed her eyes. She could feel the coolness of the raindrops sliding down her face. She took a deep breath and just… sang.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you… then we really have to go,"_ Megumi began, slowly letting the song take over her body. _"You've been the only thing that's right  
in all I've done, and I can barely look at you. But every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere… away from here…"_

"_Light up, light up— as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear…"_ she continued on, as her voice and the sounds of the raindrops were the only things that could be heard in the park.

_**o**_

"_Louder, louder— and we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak— I understand why you can't raise your voice to say…"_

Yahiro Saiga stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice. He was on his way home when he decided to take a detour through the park. Unfortunately, the rain caught onto him, and he was now thoroughly drenched. He looked like a drowned cat, he acknowledged ruefully.

Who in the world--?

He shrugged as he set off in search for the owner of the voice. He didn't know why, but the feeling of uneasiness fell onto his shoulders like a rock at the thought of not finding out who the singer was.

"_To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry…"_

Yahiro felt as if he was transported back into a time when he actually felt… at ease. Being himself was never easy. He always hid himself beneath a façade that misinterprets his true identity. He never minded that. Not anymore. Just so he can make the people who matters to him most happy.

"…_and as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do…"_

He ran faster, letting his legs and heart do all the work. Who was this? he wondered, the rain steadily falling onto him. Why was the voice so familiar…?

And then he stopped. Leaning against the rail was Megumi Yamamoto. Her hair was tousled around her shoulders, all sparkly with dew. Her face was radiant as she sang on, her dress swirling around her as a gust of wind blew.

And never had she looked so beautiful.

That's when he realized that she stopped singing.

Megumi looked so surprised that Yahiro had to laugh. Megumi blushed and quickly wrote in the whiteboard he gave her: _What are you doing here? I thought I was alone._

Yahiro shook his head and climbed the stone steps. "I was passing through when I heard an awful sound."

Megumi stuck out her tongue, and furiously wrote: _I wasn't asking for your opinion._ But she noticed the small smile on his lips.

Yahiro sighed and took off his coat. "Here." He handed her the piece of clothing, and she took it gratefully. "I know it's useless, since you're already wet. But it'll help you keep warm so you won't catch pneumonia."

Megumi smiled. She simply shook her head and wore the coat, before writing: _Thanks. I appreciate it._

He didn't smile nor acknowledged her thanks, but Megumi thought she saw his eye twinkle. Then he suddenly took her hand, and together, they walked underneath the endless clouds and rains, letting the water wash away everything except each other's presence.

**

* * *

PS.** I don't own the song "Run" by Leona Lewis, which was the song Megumi was singing. This is simply a plotless fic, which had nowhere to go to. I didn't know how to end it, but there it is. :) I hope you guys like it! Review? Thanks!


End file.
